Gute Nacht, Mondlicht
by CrystalLotus98
Summary: One evening in Germany's study, Italy comes to visit him. And asks him a very interesting question, "What's your human name?" Companion fic to "Buon sole del mattino"


By popular demand, I present to you a sequel of sorts to _'Buon sole del mattino'. _Now with 50% more fluff, enjoy~!

Still own nothing.

* * *

It was late one evening, and Germany was still awake. It was one of the few moments of peace he seemed to have, and by God he was going to get as much as he could out of it. Which was why, exactly, he was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in his study, reading one of the handful of novels he hadn't finished yet. There was a small, hesitant knock on the door, and the blonde, not looking up from his novel, called out.

"Come." The door creaked open slowly, and the head of Italy popped in with a soft 've'.

"Buonasera." Italy said happily, fully walking into the study and closing the door behind her.

"Guten Abend." Germany replied with a stiff nod in the Italian's direction. The auburn haired girl glided over to Germany and, not even bothering to ask, ducked under his arms and settled herself in his lap. "What are you doing?" Germany asked, a little harsher than intended, since he saw and felt the girl flinch.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, but it's just that, I-I'm used to sitting in other people's laps before I go to bed, because it makes the night time less scary and, and I'm sorry, Germany!" The German sighed and removed his reading glasses to massage his temples. He wasn't going to finish his novel tonight, not with Italy in the room.

"You can stay if you must." He said, placing his glasses and book on the table besides him.

"Yay~" came Italy's gleeful reply as she stood up, turned to face him and sat down again. Straddling his lap.

"What are you doing now?" The German asked, leaning back in his chair, like he was trying to escape the closeness of the Italian girl.

"I want to look at Germany's eyes. They have a pretty color. Especially when they're not scary looking." Italy chirped, smiling happily as she tilted her head to the side in that cute sort of way.

Wait. Germany did _not_ just think Italy was cute. She was his ally, nothing more. And, upon retrospect, allies shouldn't be this close to one other.

"Get off."

"Hmm?"

"Please get off me." Italy's smile dropped, even that strange little curl of hers seem to droop as she climbed off the blonde's lap.

"I'm sorry." She said, wringing her hands in the overly big night shirt she was wearing. (It was one of his. And it made her look much smaller than she really was.)

"You can still stay, just sit over there." Germany gestured to a chair on the other side of the small table, which Italy sat down in faithfully.

"What are you reading?" Italy asked, picking up the novel and flipping to one of the front pages, face twisting in confusion when she realized that it was written in complicated German.

"_Die Elixiere des Teufels_. The Devil's Elixir_._"

"What's it about?"

"It's… hard for me to explain." Well, the more correct thing to say was that Italy more than likely wouldn't understand even if he _did_ explain it to her.

"Oh." Italy said, putting the book back on the table. She fidgeted in her chair for a while, running her hands up and down the arms before she turned to the large man beside her.

"Hey Germany?"

"Ja?"

"What's your name?" Germany blinked and quirked a slender brow, did she already _know_ his name?

"Germany." Italy giggled merrily behind her hand, before sitting on her knees and placing her hands on the armrest, using it as a way to shorten the distance between her and the German.

"No, silly, your _human_ name. Like I'm Ilaria, Fratello's Lovino, Fratello Spain is Antonio, and Fratello France is Francis." Italy, no, _Ilaria_ explained. Germany blinked once

"No one… ever asked me."

"How come?" There were a lot of reasons. Because human names made you that, human, and that made it harder when that nation eventually died. Because they were at war, and human names were irrelevant. Because no one other than Prussia had even _cared_ about if he had a human name or not…

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"Can you at least tell me? Pretty please?" Ilaria asked, pouting slightly. Germany sighed before responding,

"Ludwig." The name sounded so… foreign on his lips. So unfamiliar, but it seemed to be the answer the Italian was looking for. With a bright smile and hopped out of her chair and glided over to Ludwig, hands folded behind her back.

"Nice to meet you, Ludwig," she said before leaning over to kiss both of the large man's cheeks. A faint blush painted over Ludwig's face, but he actually _smiled_. It was a small one, but it was there.

"Likewise, Ilaria,"

* * *

That was fun, wasn't it kids? Could you feel the fluff? I could feel the fluff 3

I think I'm developing a habit of having Ludwig speak last at the ends of these one shots, but this ending just seems _right._ If I tried to write anymore, it would be redundant.

Notes on "Ilaria": Ilaria is an uncommon, feminine version of the Italian name "Ilario". The name means "joyful" or "happy" which I think fits Italy perfectly.

Now you may be asking yourself why I didn't just go with "Feliciana" or "Felicia". I personally find it annoying that in Nyotalia stories, the effort into giving the characters new names seems to be almost non existent. Like the writers are trying to hard to try and say: "This is so and so gender swapped!" While I do know that some male and female names have very small differences between them, it still bothers me.

/End rant


End file.
